


Followed and Led

by whereismygarden



Series: Reflections universe [8]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeplessness necessitates distraction. In which Rush goes off to ravish Young, and gets about what she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followed and Led

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332774) by [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy). 



> Set circa "Hope."

                Nicola had been spending the time waiting for a connection at Homeworld Command more wisely than most of the crew, with the exception of TJ and Volker and Greer, who had been conducting and undergoing surgery. She had run a number of simulations of various stressors on Destiny’s shields and hull, trying to find the weakest points. It would be best if they had pre-existing protocols to deal with solar winds, event horizons, wormholes—anything that came up. And she couldn’t devise the protocols to redirect power flows in the shield arrays without knowing where the bad points in the arrays were. It was the kind of thing that could be solved with simple enough calculus, once you had all the data.

                Getting the data was a lot of trouble, though, and she wanted to dig into the data Destiny was collecting instead of trying to constantly keep the ship from breaking apart. There were terabytes upon terabytes of data on crystal disks: the format alone should be sent back to Earth, compared to what they had on Atlantis, reverse-engineered.

                She could feel the buzzing energy that came after tiredness had come and gone, when she thought about all the _work_ that was waiting, everything that needed to be looked at. It was about ten at night by the ship’s designated Earth clock, and she’d been in the control interface room since early in the morning. Well, she’d had a break to eat. Another few hours of work would be good. Elly was nodding off on the other side of the consoles, and she slammed her hand down on them. The girl started awake.

                “Jesus, Rush,” she muttered, pulling her sweater around herself and shivering. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

                “Don’t nap and code,” Nicola ordered, and unsurprisingly, Elly shuffled off to bed, grumbling over the radio to Scott or Riley.

                Three hours later, her back was starting to hurt more than usual, and her eyes were getting screen exhaustion. Volker would need to look at this after she finished the first draft of the code, but it should be able to go through the files created by Destiny’s EM spectrum sensors, specifically those that worked with gamma and cosmic rays, and extract some information about differential effects of the EBL. Some basic research would make her happy after her surgery, and hopefully get her to shut up about how hard life was on Destiny.

                That done, she was actually too tired to work now. Still too wired to sleep, but luckily Evelyn had just come off shift on the bridge, and she had options besides lying awake in her quarters.

                She intercepted the colonel on her way to her own quarters, grabbing her by the arm and knocking her off balance for a moment.

                “Nicola,” Evelyn said, straightening and putting her arm around Nicola’s shoulders. That sent a quiet wave of happiness through her: she liked the feeling of Evelyn’s arm draped over her. It eased a bit of the tension in her back. “You don’t look very good. Did you take a break at all today?”

                “Hmm,” she said in return. “Yes.”

                “You still look frazzled.”

                “Nothing an hour with my face between your legs won’t fix,” she said into Evelyn’s ear, and reached up to undo her bun. “Baby’s asleep. You don’t even have to do anything.”

                “You’re a lot of work, Rush,” Evelyn said, and Nicola scoffed, arranging Evelyn’s hair so it flowed down her back in a black wave.

                “You’re objecting to my best form of stress relief being eating you out for as long as you can stand?”

                “I’m objecting on principle to the amount of energy you have,” she said, but her voice was fond. And she let Nicola draw her into her own quarters, setting the Kino remote that connected to the Kino in Bryce’s room onto the small table next to the bed.

                “Wear me out then,” Nicola said, and pulled Evelyn’s black jacket from her shoulders.

                “Nicola,” Evelyn said, and caught her face between her hands, leaning down to kiss her. Nicola enjoyed the feeling of her wide, soft lips for a moment, then nipped sharply at the bottom one.

                “Come on, I want to taste you,” she said insistently, and Evelyn drew in a sharp, ragged breath, sinking down onto the bed. Nicola sank down onto the floor and started untying her boots, while Evelyn pulled off the rest of her clothes.

                She was still self-conscious, about the scars and stretching and whatnot, despite Nicola telling her frequently that as far as she was concerned, Evelyn looked fine. It was easier to get her out of her clothes than it had been before, though: easier every time. Nicola kissed between her breasts, down to her navel, then pulled Evelyn’s legs apart, settling herself between, shoulders against the underside of Evelyn’s thighs and hands curled around her knees.

                Nicola had always loved the intimacy of oral sex, the overwhelming physicality of having all five senses involved. She had never done it with a woman before Evelyn, and as Nicola ran her tongue over her cunt, savoring sweet and sharp and salt all at once, she thought she had rather missed out during her wild days in Oxford. The way she got wet, shifted and trembled under Nicola’s hands, flushed so deep that Nicola could see it even in the poor lighting of her quarters—Evelyn was quiet, but not unresponsive.

                It only took a few lingering sweeps of her tongue over the hot, wet folds of Evelyn’s cunt to have her shuddering, clenching a handful of Nicola’s hair in her fist.

                “Nicola,” she said, voice low and demanding. Nicola flicked her tongue against the small bud of her clit, teasing. Evelyn’s hand in her hair was suddenly tight, pressing her head down. Nicola smiled to herself, feeling arousal climb up inside her like rising water. She pressed her lips around Evelyn’s clit, then ran her tongue gently over it, until Evelyn was pulling her hair enough to hurt and swearing under her breath.

                She redoubled her efforts and let Evelyn’s restless hands grab at her back and shoulders, breathing through her nose and concentrating on the trembling in Evelyn’s legs. Fuck, she did taste good, and Nicola would have said as much, except she hadn’t trained Evelyn to get used to the word ‘cunt’ yet, and she was nearly there. She drew her leg up so her own calf pressed into the distracting, longing ache in her cunt, and focused on Evelyn. She kept licking through Evelyn’s orgasm, stopping when Evelyn pulled her head up.

                “Too much,” she said, and shifted so there was some room for Nicola next to her. Nicola laid half on top, while Evelyn drew her fingers through her hair. “Sorry for pulling your hair.”

                “You know I like it,” Nicola said. Evelyn gave her a slow, mischievous grin.

                “I know,” she said, voice low, and Nicola felt herself flush. Evelyn tugged it gently. “You’re an open book.”

                Nicola didn’t think she really was. She had basically told Evelyn she liked a little roughness, after all. She didn’t say anything, though, just ran her hands down Evelyn’s sides lightly enough to raise goosebumps and settled them on her hips.

                “Ready to go again?”

~

                After two orgasms and what were certainly going to be fingerprint bruises on her thighs, Evelyn was ready to sleep for a week. But Nicola, lips tantalizingly full of Evelyn’s taste, was still alert and restless at her side.

                “You’re not sleepy,” she said.

                “No,” Nicola said, rubbing her eyes. “Tired, but not sleepy.” She sat up, depriving Evelyn of kisses, and found her small notebook. “Do you want to stay here? You’re about to drop.”

                Evelyn was glad she didn’t have Nicola’s maddening, uncontrollable brain, though she appreciated and loved it very much. She put her hand on the woman’s thigh, squeezing gently.

                “Come on, you don’t expect I’m going to let you make me come that much and not reciprocate?”

                “I’d like to see you ‘let’ me do anything,” Nicola said, in a dangerous voice, but Evelyn knew that game and pushed her back down to the bed. She tugged on Nicola’s belt and shirt.

                “Get undressed,” she said insistently, and sat back on her heels to watch. Nicola was looking at her with her eyes dark and dazed, and her hands were clumsy as she pulled off her clothes. Evelyn rolled Nicola onto her back, settling heavily between her thighs, and kissed her again, sliding one hand up her thigh. Nicola made a yelping sound and hooked the leg around Evelyn’s hip. She was wet and sensitive under Evelyn’s hand, and Evelyn kept kissing her and moving her hand, until her mouth was still and her hands were loose in Evelyn’s hair.

                Part of the appeal—most of the appeal—was watching Nicola forget herself. Watching her forget that she was tiny and skinny and completely unable to squirm out from under Evelyn if she was pinned down. Watching her forget all the projects she was working on, as Evelyn whispered so close into her ear that her lips brushed the edge. Watching her forget to close the door on her own enjoyment: that was Evelyn’s favorite part. She doubted Nicola had ever been shy in her life, but she wasn’t quiet about what specifically she liked when Evelyn was trying to bring her off.

                Currently she wasn’t up to much more than a series of whimpering gasps and a hand pressed over her eyes as Evelyn fingered her, watching her body tighten and shake like the string of an instrument. Evelyn pressed her free hand down in the center of her chest, pushing her down into the bed, the tip of her middle finger in the hollow below her throat. Nicola’s hand flew to around her wrist, tightening there, and her dark, wild eyes met Evelyn’s.

                “Come on,” Evelyn said, bending down to put her mouth close to Nicola’s ear, a fierce mixture of affection and desire and power swirling through her chest. “This isn’t much of my weight at all.” Just enough to give her a rush.

                “Yeah,” Nicola managed, voice strained, a smile breaking over her face, legs jerking against Evelyn’s. “Fuck!” She threw her head back against the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut, and Evelyn moved her hand away, climbing off of her.

                Pushing Nicola right through desire and into lassitude was a rare feat: even when they both had time to lie in each other’s arms afterward, Nicola would spend the time tracing geometric patterns over Evelyn’s shoulders or braiding their hair or talking quietly about Destiny or math or computing. Now, though, her face was content as she pressed a careless kiss onto Evelyn’s arm, eyes half-closed.

                It took her another two minutes to fall asleep. Evelyn felt her relax completely under the arm she had slung over her stomach, and smiled to herself. Rush could be pretty reliably fucked to sleep if she’d been awake for over twenty hours, but they both enjoyed it. Especially because when she was that tired, she got fixated on doing things like going down on Evelyn.

                She still wasn’t sure why exactly Nicola loved her, or wanted her, but she couldn’t explain why she wanted Nicola, either. She was small and sharp and only occasionally kind, not tall and gorgeous and sweet like everyone Evelyn had ever been with, but she was special nonetheless. Nicola had shown her the beauty of Destiny’s mission, had seen her as worthy of affection and love even after the wreck of her previous relationships and despite Bryce in her arms.

                Her musings on Nicola were cut short by the sound of a cry from the Kino remote: Bryce was still getting used to sleeping through the night. She slipped out of bed, back into her clothes, and pulled the blanket over Nicola. Hopefully she would sleep a few hours before she woke again. She looked fierce even in her sleep, or maybe that was just Evelyn’s imagination, because her eyes were closed and her brow smooth. All her restlessness and combativeness was veiled here, but really, what would the woman be without them? Evelyn let herself smooth Nicola’s hair back from her face. She wanted to tell her she loved her too, but she wasn’t sure how that felt anymore, loving someone not Bryce, and she had to be sure before she said it.

                But Nicola was willing to wait, and she was getting there. Walking back to her son with the aurora-filled light of Destiny in FTL shining through some of the windows, and a kind of peace just as bright in her chest, she was nearly there.

**Author's Note:**

> There is very little happening in this one, I wanted to write them some fun sexytimes but then I was very disappointed in the actual sexy bits? I dunno, it's a toss-up and I'm tipsy, so I'm posting it.  
> Title from Vienna Teng's "Eric's Song," which is one of THE Young/Rush songs in my opinion.


End file.
